Forbiddin Love
by CaptnDex
Summary: Tatsuha Uesugi finally gets to meet his idol Ryuichi Sakuma. but as they get closer and closer will these two be just good friends or will they become much much more. TatsuhaXRyuichi


Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation Maki Murakami does. Yay Maki Murakami! I love you!

"Yeah! Hey Eiri, Nittle Grasper is playing now!" I yelled at my elder brother. He walked into the room where I was jumping around while singing along to Sleepless Beauty.

"I told you to call me when Bad Luck is performing you nut case." Eiri responded. "You shouldn't get so hung over on some guy who doesn't even know you exist. It's bad for you."

"Oh my god! He's taking his shirt off!! Yeah take it off Ryuichi! I Love You!"

"Are you even listing to me? Tatsuha!"

"Oh Ryuichi! My Ryuichi!"

"Whatever call me when Bad Luck comes on."

One day I'll make you mine Ryuichi. I swear it. (Kinda scary eh?)

"Give it up for Nittle Grasper!! Our next performance is Bad Luck!" The announcer on T.V stated.

"Ah man I want to see more of Ryuichi. Ugh..." I whined. "Hey bro! Bad Lucks on!"

"Alright!" I heard him call from the kitchen. He walked in with a beer and plopped himself on the couch.

"Hey Eiri you got any rice around here?" I asked.

"You're obsessed. Eat something else besides rice you freak." He answered. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment anyway? Go home already!"

I ignored him and walked in the kitchen searching for some rice. I opened the fridge. Nothing. I spotted some miso ramen in the back. I guess this will have to do. I grabbed it and warmed it up. I walked back into the living room to see what bro was doing. He was sitting on the couch still sipping his beer and smiling as he watched his rock 'n' roll lover prance around the stage in shorts that were to small and a shirt that was half his size. I pictured Ryuichi in those cloths and moaned.

"Tatsuha what the hell are you doing? You're drooling! I thought I told you to leave" Eiri barked at me nearly giving me a heart attack.

"I was in the middle of a Ryuichi fantasy! How dare you interrupt me." I said turning back into the kitchen. I smelled the miso ramen in the microwave. Ahh…ramen…I grabbed my ramen and headed to the table. Ow...ow… hot… hot… hot…I sat at the table enjoying my meal for a few minutes. Eiri walked in a few minutes later yawing. "Is the show over?" I asked

"Yeah, Shuichi looked hot up ther- Eh, Tatsuha what are you still doing here! I told you to leave! And you're eating my food!" Eiri yelled. Like I was listing anyway.

Ring! Ring!

"Eiri your phone is ringing." I pointed.

"This isn't over yet you lunatic." He threatened as he walked over to his phone. "Eiri Yuki. Oh hey Shuichi.Yeah I watched it you looked hot. I dunno…I'm kinda tired. Fine, I'll go for a little while. Where is it? Yeah I know where that's at. Huh? Yeah Tatsuha is here. WHAT!? No way, I've had to deal with this whacko all day. Ugh…fine. Bye."

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"There's some kind of after party for the show and Shuichi wants you and me to go. He said Ryuichi Sakuma's going to be there."

"Sakuma!!! Well what are we waiting for! Lets go!" I cheered.

**At the Party**

"Wow this sure is a long line to get inside." I noted. "How are we going to get inside Eiri?"

"Our names are on the guest list." He answered.

"Oh…that's cool. I can't wait to see Sakuma. This is going to be great!" I shouted.

"Calm down! Or I'll make you go home." Eiri commanded.

"Meanie…" I pouted.

**After 30 minutes of waiting in line**

"Next!" A big tall guy in a tuxedo shouted. "Names?"

"Eiri Yuki"

"Tatsuha Uesugi"

"Uh – hu…I see an Eiri Yuki but I don't see an Tatsuha Uesugi." The tuxedo guy stated. "You may go in Mr.Yuki."

"What!? What do you mean I'm not on the list? I have to be! I have to see my Ryuichi!"

"See ya Tatsuha HAHAHAHAHA" Eiri laughed as he walked inside the building.

"This is an outrage! Let me in! I have to see my Ryuichi! My Ryuichi! My Ryuichi!" I shouted.

**Inside the party**

"Hey I hear there's some kind of fight going on out side." a random guy said while passing Tohma Seguchi.

"Yeah, I heard some guy yelling My Ryuichi! Over and over again." The other guy said.

"My Ryuichi?" Tohma thought. "I think I'll go see this for myself."

**Back out side**

"Come on! You have to let me in! This is my only chance to finally meet Sakuma – san! Please! I'm begging you-" I squinted at the mans name tag. "…Mr.…Bubble?" I chuckled under my breath.

"Sir, please step aside, I have other guest to let in." Mr. Bubble instructed.

"What's going on here?" A voice said from behind Mr. Bubble. Mr. Bubble turned around to find the source of the Voice.

"Oh hello Mr. Seguchi. This gentleman here doesn't seem to want to leave and his name is not on the list. He is disturbing our other guests." Mr. Bubble explained.

"Tohma!" I cheered. My knight in shinning armor had arrived!

"Tatsuha you were the disturbance?" Tohma asked.

I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "I see…well is Eiri here as well?"

"Yeah that jerk left me out here while he got to go inside!"

"Thank you Mr. Bubble but he's with me." Tohma said.

"Yes sir." He stepped aside signaling me to pass.

"Come on in Tatsuha." Tohma insisted. I gladly walked past bubble man and followed Tohma inside. I glanced back at the bubble and stuck my tongue out. "So Tohma is Ryuichi here? What is he wearing? Is he here with someone? Do you think I look all right? Will you introduce me to him? What should I say?" I babbled.

"Slow down there Tatsuha. I haven't seen Ryu since after the concert. He said he was coming here but I haven't seen him once yet. Well I have some things to do; I'll see you later. I hope you have a good time." Tohma said than walked into a crowd of people.

I looked around the room examining the people around me and searching for that beautiful face. I sighed. It could take me all night to find Ryuichi. Ugh…

"Tatsuha! Hey Tatsuha! " Shouted a familiar voice.

"Eh?" I turned around and spotted a familiar pink haired boy, which my brother adores so much, running towards me. "Oh, Shuichi!" I hollered back at him. "What's up? Where's my brother?"

"Yuki's in the bathroom, but I got a surprise for you Tatsuha."

"A surprise? Is it Ryuichi!" I squealed. Shuichi winked at me and signaled for me to follow. He led me threw the crowd of people over to the mini bar. I couldn't believe my eyes. There he was…Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Hey Shuichi, where did you go to?" Ryuichi asked with the cutest face I've ever seen.

"Sorry I went to find my friend. This is Tatsuha Uesugi."

"H.. Hello Mr. S…Sakuma." I babbled. I was so shaky I couldn't believe I was actually talking to Ryuichi Sakuma. I knew I was probably blushing uncontrollably. "I'm a real big fan of yours." He just stared at me with this weird look in his eyes. I bet he thinks I'm some weird kind of nut case. Why is he looking at me like that? "Umm…it's really nice to meet you…Sakuma…" Nothing. Why isn't he saying anything? I just wanted to crawl under a rock. Wait a minute…I studied his face. I could see a tint of red. He was blushing! I think my heart stopped.

"Sakuma are you feeling ok?" Shuichi said breaking the silence. Ryuichi shook his head.

"I'm fine…sorry about that. I'm not sure what got into me." He smiled and reached his hand out toward me. "Nice to meet ya Tatsuha. It's always fun to meet fans. Unless they're the crazy type, who spend all their time obsessing over me and only eat rice. They scare me." I put my hand behind my head and laughed as I reached for his hand with my other arm. I'm shaking his hand! I think I can finally die happy now.

"Well I'll leave you two alone. I gotta go look for Yuki." Shuichi said as he turned around and disappeared in the crowd.

"Take a seat." Ryuichi insisted as he pointed to a seat next to him. "Don't worry I wont bite. Unless you bite first that is." He winked. Oh kami, I just wanted to pounce on him and rip all his clothes off. I took the seat next to him and tried not to blush so much. "So Tatsuha how do you know Shuichi – Kun?" Ryuichi asked.

"Oh, well um I'm Eiri's younger brother."

"Eiri? I thought you looked familiar. You look just like your brother! Well, except for your hair color. Ahaha. So you're related to Tohma! How cool!"

"Yeah." Oh he is so cute, I just want to eat him all up!

"Hey, Ryuichi!" Yelled a woman.

"Oh hey Noriko! What's up?" Ryuichi responded.

"We got to go Ryu, we've got an interview to do."

"Ah man, I was having such a good time with Tatsuha!" Ryuichi whined. "Sorry Tatsuha maybe we could hang out sometime? Here's a ticket to Nittle Grasper's next concert! I hope I'll see you there! Bye."

"Yeah we should defiantly hang out! And I'll be at your concert!" I yelled as he walked away with Noriko. This is a dream come true! I felt like I could just drop down and start break dancing and I don't even know how to break dance! I looked at the ticket Ryuichi gave me and kissed it. I think this could be the start of a beautiful relationship.

End of chapter 1

There's Chapter 1! YAY! So what did yall think? I think Ryuichi and Tatsuha would make such a cute couple despite there age differences! I hope yall liked it please R&R!!


End file.
